saya_no_utafandomcom-20200213-history
Saya no Uta
This article is about the visual novel. You may be looking for other uses of the term "Song of Saya". Saya no Uta (沙耶の唄, lit. Song of Saya) is a Lovecraftian horror visual novel by Nitroplus with erotic content. The original plot is written by Gen Urobuchi. In 2009, an English fan translation patch was released. Later, in 2013, JAST USA released an English localization using an improved version of the fan translation.Saya no Uta on Wikipedia Plot Fuminori Sakisaka is a young medical student whose life completely changes when he is involved in a car accident along with his parents, killing them and heavily wounding him, leaving him with a brain disorder whose symptoms manifest as an exaggerated form of agnosia, that causes him to see the world as covered in gore and people as hideous monsters. As he contemplates suicide in the hospital, he is approached by a beautiful young girl named Saya, who he sees as human, but is in reality a terrifying monster from another dimension whose appearance drives people mad. Due to their circumstances, Fuminori and Saya become close and move in together, eventually becoming lovers and incredibly dependent on one another. However, Fuminori's increasingly cold attitude to his friends (whom he also sees as hideous monsters) worries them. After Yoh, who has a crush on Fuminori, attempts to confess her feelings in a talk that goes horribly wrong, her close friend Omi leaves to confront Fuminori — and promptly becomes food for Saya. It is with this incident that Fuminori unknowingly tastes and eats human flesh, finding it delicious due to his warped senses. As Koji investigates Fuminori's strange actions, Saya visits Fuminori's neighbor, Yosuke, and changes his brain into the same as Fuminori's as an experiment. Yosuke, driven insane, kills his family and rapes Saya, before being killed in revenge by Fuminori. From here, Saya offers to change Fuminori's brain to before the accident. If Fuminori accepts, his agnosia disappears, but Saya leaves him, as she wishes for him not to see her true form. Fuminori is then arrested and confined in a mental hospital after contacting the police, where he and Saya briefly converse through a phone passed through a door. Saya then leaves to look for her missing father, Ogai, while Fuminori swears to wait forever for her return, as he believes he is the only one who will comfort Saya with kind words. If Fuminori declines Saya's offer, he learns that he has killed his neighbor and that he has been eating human flesh. Fuminori decides to take care of the increasingly suspicious Koji, driving him to Ogai's mountain cabin and attempting to kill him by shoving him down a well and leaving him for dead. Meanwhile, Saya lures Yoh into Fuminori's home and rapes her before mutating her into the same species as Saya is, as part of a plan to give Fuminori a "family". This act puts Yoh through hours of torturous pain, and she is reduced to a sex slave for Fuminori's and Saya's desires. Meanwhile, Fuminori's psychiatrist, Dr. Ryoko Tanbo, saves Koji from the well. The two investigate a secret chamber in the well and find Ogai's corpse as well as many documents on his research. As Ryoko tries to figure out Ogai's research, Koji investigates Fuminori and discovers Omi's and the Suzumi family's flesh in his refrigerator. From here, Koji can either call Ryoko or call Fuminori. If Koji calls Fuminori, the two plan to confront each other at an abandoned sanctuary that once served as Saya's "playground". Koji attempts to hunt down and kill Fuminori, but instead finds Yoh, who begs for Koji to kill her and end her pain. Koji, driven insane by Yoh's monstrous appearance, shoots her and beats her to death with a steel pipe, before engaging in battle with Fuminori. Koji manages to gain the upper hand; however, Koji is killed by Saya before he delivers the fatal blow. Saya then collapses and, upon Fuminori's show of distress, reveals that she is pregnant and about to give birth to their children. Saya then releases her spores as her "last gift" to Fuminori, who looks on in joy as the spores target humanity and changing all of them into the same species as Saya. Ryoko, hiding in Ogai's mountain cabin, finishes transcribing his research and learns all she can about Saya and her race, before resigning herself to her fate of mutation. At one point Ryoko mentions attending a "wedding-to-end-all-weddings". If Koji calls Ryoko, the two meet up and plan to confront Fuminori. During the fight, Koji kills Yoh, but before he can be killed by Saya, Ryoko throws liquid nitrogen on her and freezes her, and despite being mortally wounded by Fuminori, manages to shoot Saya and shatter the ice, fatally wounding her. Fuminori then commits suicide, with Saya dying along with him. Koji is left as the only survivor of the events of the story, unable to live as he did before now that he knows the "truth" of the world, left haunted by nightmares and the thought that more beings like Saya exist out in the universe. Koji purchases a single bullet for his revolver in the hopes that, when he is unable to carry on anymore, he can commit suicide and find salvation in death. Soundtrack Saya no Uta's soundtrack is composed by ZIZZ STUDIO. # "Schizophrenia" # "Sabbath" # "Seek" # "Spooky Scape" # "Song of Saya I" # "Song of Saya II" # "Sin" # "Sunset" # "Shapeshift" # "Scare Shadow" # "Scream" # "Savage" # "Silent Sorrow" # "Song of Saya" (沙耶の唄 Saya no Uta?), sung by Kanako Itō # "Shoes of Glass" (ガラスのくつ Garasu no Kutsu?), sung by Kanako Itō References Category:Visual Novels Category:Real World